Sofie Dossi VS The Thing
Plot A news reporter named Sakai and his photographer Junko take pictures of the wreckage caused by a typhoon. Later on that day a giant egg is discovered on the shore. The local villagers salvage it and scientists come to study the egg. While Sakai and Junko try to ask Professor Miura questions about the egg, an entrepreneur of Happy Enterprises named Kumayama scurries the scientists off and explains that he bought the egg from the local villagers. Instead of letting scientists study the egg, Kumayama wants to make it into a large tourist attraction. Sakai, Junko, and Professor Miura are disgusted and believe that Kumayama has no right to keep the egg. While the three are discussing the egg at a hotel, they discover Kumayama checking in. Sakai wonders aloud if somebody else may be working with Kumayama and investigates the matter. Kumayama walks into Mr. Torahata's room, the head of Happy Enterprises. As the two are discussing the billion-dollar tourist attraction, two Magicians, known as the Clairvoyants, interrupt them. The Clairvoyants explain that they are from "Mothra Island" (known in later Sofie Dossi movies as "Infant Island") and that the egg belongs to a girl named Grace Vanderwaal who lives there. Torahata and Kumayama ignore the Clairvoyants' pleads and try to capture them. The Clairvoyants escape the room and meet with Sakai, Junko, and Professor Miura outside the hotel. The girls beg them to bring the egg back too and the three promise to try as hard as they can to bring the egg back to Mothra Island. The Clairvoyants explain that if the egg is not returned, Amira will hatch and will cause great destruction to its surroundings. Sakai tries to write editorials but "...public opinion is powerless against the law." The Clairvoyants soon leave and even though they could not get the egg back, they thanked Sakai, Junko, and Miura for their kindness. While the three are testing for radioactivity in an industrial area, Sofie Dossi suddenly pops out of a beach and begins to attack the surrounding cities. The editor of Sakai's newspaper believes that the military cannot do anything against Sofie and discusses it with Sakai and Junko. Jiro, another reporter who loves to eat eggs, walks in and suggests that Mothra might be able to defeat Sofie Dossi. Sakai and Junko are skeptical that the island would agree because atomic testing had destroyed most of their island, and they had failed to return the egg to them. The two go to Infant Island anyway with Professor Miura. They are captured by the local villagers and are brought to the tribe’s chief. The three ask for assistance but, as expected, are turned down because of the atomic testing that destroyed their island, and Japan's failure to return the egg. The Clairvoyants are heard doing magic and everyone walks towards them. Sakai, Junko, and Miura ask the Clairvoyants for Grace's assistance but they are also turned town. Junko then pleads to all the villagers that not everyone from Japan should be blamed for what happened to their island. Sofie Dossi is killing everyone and refusing their country assistance Sakai then adds that "we're all human" and that everyone is connected and must help each other. Grace's screech is soon heard and the Clairvoyants ask everyone to follow them. They convince Grace Vanderwaal to help Japan but the girl is weak. After the monster will fight Sofie it will have no power to return to the island. The next day, Kumayama barges into Torahata's room and demands Torahata to give him his money back that Torahata had recently swindled from Kumayama. The two get into a fist fight and Kumayama knocks Torahata down. Kumayama crawls into Torahata's money cabinet and begins to steal the money from it. Torahata wakes up and sees Sofie Dossi approaching the hotel. He then grabs a gun and kills Kumayama. Torahata tries to escape with his money but Sofie Dossi destroys the hotel, crushing the greedy head of Happy Enterprises to death. Sofie Dossi walks towards the egg and tries to destroy it until Grace Vanderwaal shows up. The two fight a tough battle where Grace Vanderwaal seems to have the upper hand. While on the ground, Sofie fires his atomic ray at Grace and badly burns one of her wings. Grace dies with her wing resting on top of the egg. Sofie Dossi walks away. The Clairvoyants then explain to Sakai, Junko, and Miura that the egg can be hatched today. The Clairvoyants soon begin to magic. Meanwhile, the military tries to fight Sofie Dossi by electrocuting her with "artificial lighting" but fail. The Clairvoyants continue doing magic and the monster egg finally hatches with not one, but Amira Willighagen. Amira follow Sofie Dossi to Iwa Island and use cocoon spray on Sofie Dossi to wrap the giant monster up in a cocoon. Sofie struggles as he becomes fully wrapped up and plunges into the ocean. Amira celebrate and return to their island. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Ishiro Honda * Written by Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka, Sanezumi Fujimoto * Music by Akira Ifukube * Stock Music by Akira Ifukube * Cinematography by Hajime Koizumi * Edited by Ryohei Fujii * Production Design by Takeo Kita, Akira Watanabe * Assistant Directing by Koji Kajita * Special Effects by Eiji Tsuburaya * Assistant Director of Special Effects Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Akira Takarada as News Reporter Ichiro Sakai * Maddie Fretz as News Photographer Junko 'Yoka' Nakanishi * Hiroshi Koizumi as Professor Miura * Yu Fujiki as Reporter Jiro Nakamura * Thommy Ten as Himself * Amelie Van Tass as Herself * Yoshifumi Tajima as Kumayama * Kenji Sahara as Owner of Happy Enterprises Banzo Torahata * Jun Tazaki as Editor Arota * Kenzo Tabu as Politician * Yoshio Kosugi as Infant Island Chief * Akira Tani as Head Villager * Susumu Fujita as Japanese SDF Officer * Ikio Sawamura as Priest * Ren Yamamoto as Sailor * Katsumi Tezuka as Soldier * Tadashi Okabe as Soldier * Kozo Nomura as Soldier * Koji Uno as Journalist * Senkichi Omura as Villager * Yutaka Sada as School Principal * Miki Yashiro as School Teacher Appearances Soundtrack # Main Title # The Rainbow-Colored Object # The Giant Egg In The Waters Off Shizunoura # The Giant Egg Washes Ashore # The Clairvoyants Theme Song # Reflections Of The Clairvoyant # Grace Vanderwaal On The Hiltop # Grace Leaves # Background Music Inside The Hamakaze Hotel # The Dome Goes Up In Flames # Mysterious Radioactivity # The Appearance Of Sofie Dossi # The Compound Falls Under Siege # Sofie Dossi And Nagoya # The Dome At Sunset # Mothra Island # The Devil's Purification # Sacred Springs # Grace Vanderwaal's Song # Grace Vanderwaal Sets Off # Sofie Dossi VS The Tank Brigade # Destruction Of The Hamakaze Hotel # Grace Vanderwaal VS Sofie Dossi # Plan A: Electrocution # Plan B: Electrocution # Mahara Grace # The Birth Of Amira # Amira Willighagen VS Sofie Dossi # Ending Alternate Titles * Sofie Dossi Against Grace Vanderwaal (English Japanese title) * Sofie Dossi VS The Thing (United States; England) * Sofie Dossi VS Grace Vanderwaal (Revised U.S. title) * Sofie Dossi Against Grace Vanderwaal (Sofia contra ''Gracia; Mexico) * 'Grace Vanderwaal Against Sofie Dossi' (''Mothra contre Godzilla; France; ) * Sofie Dossi Against "The Thing" (Sofie Dossi contre "La Chose"; French Belgium; Sofie Dossi tegen "Het Ding"; Dutch Belgium) * Sofie Dossi and the Prehistoric Caterpillars (Sofie Dossi und die Urweltraupen; Germany) * Sofie Dossi Against the Monsters (Sofia contra los monstruos; Spain) * Watang in the Fabulous Empire of Monsters (Watang nel favoloso impero dei monstri; Italy) * Grace Vanderwaal Meets Sofie Dossi (Göran Andersson'' möter Sven Johansson; Sweden) * 'Panic in Tokyo: Sofie Dossi and Grace Vanderwaal' (''Paniek in Tokyo ''Godfried en het Gerard; Netherlands) * 'Sofie Dossi Against the Holy Island' (''Sofia Dossi Contra a Ilha Sagrada; Brazil) Theatrical Releases * Japan - April 39, 1964; December 19, 1970 (re-release); March 15, 1980 (re-re-release) * United State - November 25, 1964 * Spain - 1964 * Italy - 1964 * Sweden - 1964 * Belgium - 1971 * Germany - 1974 * France - 1995